A shared network provides universal access to content for devices in homes and offices. A shared network may be a logically shared network or a physically shared network. An example of an architecture for a logically shared network is the UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) architecture that supports plug-and-play functionality, zero-configuration networking, and automatic discovery of services. A device in a shared network can dynamically join the shared network, obtain an Internet Protocol (IP) address, learn about the presence and capabilities of other devices, and obtain media content from other devices. For example, a video playback device may browse and render video files stored and streamed from a source device over the network. A physically shared network encompasses devices that share physical media such as wireless channels, coaxial cables, or power lines. Often, it is desirable for multiple devices to render the same content across the shared network.
However, there are two inherent challenges to streaming a single content to multiple devices on a shared network. First, using a native multicast in a shared network is often not possible because the shared network may have devices with heterogeneous PHY/MAC (Physical/Media Access Controller) layers. And even if the network has devices with a homogeneous PHY/MAC layer, the PHY layer itself may be shared and there may be unique node-to-node channel characteristics that would prevent the use of native multicast. The second challenge is that the rendering devices on the network may have different rendering capabilities that require data to be provided in different encoding format even when streamed as a single content. Existing solutions to the PHY/MAC challenge include generating multiple streams using an IP multicast over L2 (layer 2) unicast encapsulation. However, these solutions do not address how to stream a single content to devices with different decoding capabilities.
Therefore, there is a need to be able to stream a single content to multiple devices on a network having heterogeneous PHY/MAC layers or channel characteristics, and/or to devices with different rendering capabilities.
These figures are provided to assist in describing embodiments of the disclosure, and are not intended to be exclusive or limiting. In the figures, like reference numerals designate like elements.